


Last Piece Of Heaven

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: "In the end, she's lost her last piece of heaven." (07/10/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

She sits in sickbay, her knees pressed up to her chest. It seems cooler than usually in the medical bay, and she can feel the goosebumps pop up on her uncovered legs. The thin medical smock does nothing to fight the chill that is slowly crawling up her spine, but she knows that it does not really have much to do with the physical cold.

The doctor is busying himself with his tests; he has told her to get some sleep as it will take a while, but she declined. She doesn't want to sleep. In her sleep, the dreams come.

* * *

> "I'm here!"
> 
> She can hear his voice from the door, and she feels her heart fill up with glee. Four days gone on another blasted away mission, but he's back now.
> 
> She comes into the room, and sees a grin light up his face. She returns it with a happy smile, as she leaps into his arms.
> 
> "Hey darlin'." he says as she lays her head against his chest. "Miss me much?"
> 
> She just grabs his hand and pulls him towards the bedroom.

* * *

There is no one else in Sickbay tonight. Just her and the doctor. The soft beeps and rumblings of his testing equipment stop, and he reads the information off to himself. She watches for any sign, any indication of the results to come.

He turns to her, and somehow, in her heart of hearts, she knows what his answer will be.

* * *

> "Load aft torpedo bays! Fire all phasers! Engineering, where's that status report?!!" The captain screams into the intercom. "Engineering!"
> 
> No answer.
> 
> Another torpedo blast rocks the ship. She is thrown from her console, and she feels her head slam into the ground. Drowsily, she gets up and feels the sticky warmness that is her blood running down her right temple. She quickly shakes off any feeling of shock, and gets back up to her console.
> 
> "Malcolm, fire all remaining torpedoes to their port deflector shield. Follow with a maximum yield phaser blast to the same spot."
> 
> With the swiftness and the efficacy that he is renowned for, Malcolm Reed completes his task. The bridge crew watches at first with trepidation, then relief as the arsenal hits its mark and destroys the enemy vessel.
> 
> "All hands stand down from tactical alert. Departments report in with damage reports."
> 
> Wave after wave of status reports come in, but none from his section. She feels butterflies in her stomach as she waits anxiously.
> 
> A beep on the captain's console relieves her worries. It has to be Engineering, she just knows that it will be.
> 
> "Engineering, sir." says an unfamiliar voice. "McDougal here. We've taken heavy damage to the warp coil, but repairs are underway right now. Plasma conduits on E and C deck have been damaged, but nothing that we can't handle."
> 
> She feels herself tense up. Why wasn't he giving the report? Where was he??
> 
> "Sir, there was an explosion near the core. The commander, sir..." the young ensign's voice falters for a moment, then resumes. "He saved Hess sir, but... he couldn't save himself."
> 
> She collapses at her station and hears nothing else.

* * *

He turns to her with sadness in his blue eyes. She feels her heart sink, and the cold overtakes her whole body.

"I'm sorry Ensign, but the fetus won't make it to term. I'm so sorry."

He turns around after an awkward moment, and goes back to his work. She lays her head down into her hands and feels the tears start to pull at the edges of her eyes. She'd lost her husband, her one true love. And she's lost their baby. The only part of him left in the world, and she couldn't even hold on to that.

In the end, she's lost her last piece of heaven.


End file.
